


Switched

by MAgentM



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Hydra, Running, Super Soldier Serum, Tony is an ass, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAgentM/pseuds/MAgentM
Summary: Switching Bodies is strange enough but Switching Bodies with someone who doesn't exist or at least thats what Melody thought but here she is now in the Body of who she thought was a fictional character
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Bucky story it has a second part maybe I'm kinda working on Let me know if you want it when you are done reading.  
> -M

It's eleven thirty in the morning and they are just getting up but give them a break they couldn't fall asleep last night and it's their birthday today well maybe not but how are they supposed to know that their world has been switched around at the moment.

"Mel!" a voice calls from outside the room.

They let out a grone in response not wanting to get up.

"Hey Mel are you ok?" the voice says as the door opens "This is late even for you."

"No, I'm not ok for one I'm not Mel and second even though my voice says other wise I didn't think I was a girl" they answer

"You aren't my roommate who are you and what are you doing in her body?" The roommate asks

"I'm a" they pause "wait what's the date?"

"It's March 10th why?"

"Ok scratch that my age don't matter, what does matter is that I'm a guy stuck in a girl's body on my birthday." 'Mel' says

"Well happy birthday but do you have a way to contact my friend"

"Yeah, hold on a sec" he says picking up her phone and typing in his number noticing she has no pass code.

Mel's roommate takes the phone and waits for her friend to pick up

"Ok who are you and what are you doing in my body?" the guy's voice says.

"Wow chill out Mel, and your voice sounds familiar."

"I said that too, but it's nice to hear your voice Izzy"

"And there is where I know for a fact it's you, being the only one who calls me that"

"Yeah I figure that would tip you off."

"Not that your chat probably isn't nice but can we do something about this please." the guy complains

"Yeah yeah don't get your knickers in a twist." Izzy says rolling her eyes

"Guy being stubborn?"

"I would like to be a guy again doll thanks."

"doll?" Izzy questions "Mel? have you looked at yourself?"

"No other than my right hand that I'm using."

"Look at your left hand please"

"Oh Shit! Doll you got a boy out of time sitting in front of you....hey he cut his hair back to the length it was in the war."

"But how that makes no sense they don't exist they are comic book....."

"Does the government hide them?"

"I don't know let me ask." Elizabeth says,

"Ask if we are real or just comic book characters, we are hidden from the public the movies and comic books are made for a reason but all true." he says a smirk on Mel's face.

"You have the rest of the week off right? go get Tony and Steve we are leaving here in a half hour." Izzy says into the phone.

"Right, see you in 6 hours unless you want someone to pick you up."

"Call us back when you are situated a pick up would be nice"

Izzy hangs up the phone and hands it back with a sigh wondering how her life got sucked into a Marvel movie.

"She's a fan of mine?" he asks holding up Mel's dog tags

"you are going to be a handful in her body" Izzy sighs again "Get dressed Barnes and then come to the kitchen I'll make you breakfast."

(meanwhile)

"Friday?"

"Yes Mr. Barnes?"

"Can you have Steve and Tony come here immediately, it is really important and probably tony's fault. "

a few minutes later Steve comes into the room to see pacing

"What's wrong Buck what is so important?" Steve asks me worried

"And more Importantly why is it my fault?" Tony asks coming in the room.

"Stevie relax, and Anthony because you are the only one I can think of that would manage to do something like this." I say

"You haven't called me that is forever" Steve states

"What are you talking about terminator." Tony asks annoyed.

"I've never called you that, James may have but I've never called you that before. My name is Irene most call me Mel though and not that it's not swell to be Barnes but if you want my two cents I would rather be a gal again." I tell them

"You two switched bodies?" Tony asks "And how do you get Mel out of Irene?"

"Yes and the same way you get Bucky out of James" I state getting annoyed "Plus if I remember correctly it's James's birthday and I don't think he wants to be a girl on his birthday."

"She's right it his Bucky's birthday"

"Ok well at least we can get him here, what your girls adress"

I give Tony the address and he leaves to go get the quinjet started, Steve starts to leave too but I stop him.

"Steve if you are going with Tony a little heads up about my best friend/ roommate."

"Yeah?"

"She's a bit of a captain America fan."

"Thanks for the heads up Bu-Mel" He says with a nod before leaving the room.

"Please tell me Tony is on his way." My voice says

"Yes with Steve, give Elizabeth a heads up." I say before hanging up

I decided to stay in bucky's room until they get back not really wanting to have to deal with anybody if I didn't have to plus I couldn't be Bucky- well I probably could but I really didn't want to try.

(Back to Bucky as Mel)

"Apparently Tony is on his way with Steve, you ready?" I say

"With Steve?" Izzy questions

"Yeah problem?"

"No not at all" She says nervously

"Oh like your friend likes me, you like Steve" I smirk

"Oh you two are the same person I swear, I hate when she gets that look." Izzy mutters when there is a knock at the door.

I head to answer it hoping it is the two of them and not some random person that Mel knows and I have to interact with. When I open the door Steve and Tony are standing there Tony with his classic grin on his face.

"Oh thank god it's you two, not that it's not swell being this beautiful of a gal or anything but it's strange if you want my two cents I like being a guy better"

"Steve is it me or did she basically say the same thing to us?" Tony asks

"No she did" Steve answers

"I just said that they were the same person" Elizabeth says

"You must be the roommate that we are bring along."

"Yup thats me Elizabeth Maria Stark, most call me Liz though."

"Izzy?" Tony says in shock

"Only Mel calls me that, and yes Anthony I have the same last name as you"

"Uh yeah you just look like my little sister, though she's gone" Tony mutters leaving

I turn and look at the girl and that's when I notice she does look a lot like Stark, she has shoulder length wavy brown hair and blue eyes the same a Tony she has the same shape eyes and mouth but her cheekbones are a little more pronounced and her nose is different. That's when I wonder what the girl's body really looks like that I'm in and what her full name is I only know her nick name. Before I have the time to ask though I'm being ushered out of the small house and a quick walk to the quinjet before we are off to New york city.

(reg point of view)

"Steve Tony your back and with two girls" Nat observes "Do you know why Bucky won't leave his room?"

"I do and hopefully Tony can fix this problem asap, thank you" Bucky yells as he heads to the elevator once again.

Elizabeth starts to follow but Steve stops her with a grab of her arm, and a look.

"Let them be for now I think you need to go see Bruce" Steve says

"I just have the same looks, I don't have to do anything Stevie" Liz retorts

"You have his looks, his attitude and he looked at you like you were a ghost."

"Fine, I'll go see bruce, where is he?"

"He would be in his lab Miss Stark" Friday answers "If you get in the elevator I'll bring you to that floor"

"Thank you Friday" Liz says walking away with Steve shaking his head and everyone in the living room shocked.

"Explain Steve" Nat says

"Well apparently Tony has a sister and the other girl was Bucky." Steve answers.

'Hov is a girl bucky?" Pietro asks confused

"zey switched bodies" Wanda says in awe

"Only the Avengers" Sam mutters

"Well when stuff is fixed we will know, for now lets just help the best we can." Steve says

"Who is the girl normally?" Rodney asks

"Her name is Mel that's all we got from her. Seems to know a lot about Bucky though even the fact that it's his birthday."

"We'll talk to her later" Nat states leaving no room for argument everyone goes back to whatever they were doing.

(meanwhile)

Bucky gets to his room and just leans in the doorway arms crossed watching himself pace back and forth.

"So that's what I look like to others" he smiles

"uh always wondered what I looked like when I did that." Mel says stopping and looking at Bucky.

"Is that really what i sound like?"

"Yeah I know it's strange hearing, how people hear your voice."

"So What is Mel short for i never got to ask, when I thought of asking Liz we found out she was Stark's sister"

"There was always something special about her even without the last name." Mel says ignoring the first part while she started to pace again.

"Would you quit with the pacing your habit looks weird in my body."

"Why dose pacing look weird?" she stops confused

"Because you bite your thumb when you do it doll."

"And hearing doll come out of my mouth referring to me is strange" Mel retorts

"Anyway, your name Mel. where does it come from?"

"The same way you have Bucky"

"So what is it short for and what is your first name?"

"Irene Melody Greene " Mel sighs

"You don't like your name, why not?"

"Why so many questions?"

"I want to know about the girl whose body I'm inhabiting" He states simply

"Fine close the door and come in we can talk, and I want to know more about you."

"I feel like you already know plenty about me" He says coming in and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Why is that?"

All he does is show her the dog tag that has his name and the sniper rifle attached to it. She smile a smile that says "I don't know what you're talking about", he smiles back and they get started on asking each other questions back and forth. while in the lab with Bruce, Liz was getting anxious.

"Liz were you adopted?"

"Technically I was found wandering around when I was six a family just took me and told me my last name was Stark because on the inside of my coat it said it belonged to Elizabeth and had the Stark logo on the outside."

"Ok and Tony when did you lose your little sister?"

"It wasn't too long after Mom and Dad died, I woke up one night to screaming and calling for me I thought it was just another nightmare so I slowly got up and she was gone by the time I got there, that woke me up I looked everywhere she was about six then, I did notice though that whoever took you was nice enough to take your coat but not your shoes. I was devastated I thought I lost all of my family in a matter of months." Tony rambles out in one breath.

"You were the only one who ever called me Izzy, Dad hated it he said it was to childish, your answer was "she is a child" and Mom liked Lizzy better." Liz says in a daze.

"Oh you are my Izzy" Tony smiles pulling her into a hug

"Plus the test results say family" Bruce adds "Now Tony I think you might want to go help Mel and Bucky"

"Right, I'm still trying to figure that out it confuses me." Tony says "Friday can you scan the two without them knowing and send me the results"

"Yes sir" Friday answers "here you are sir."

Tony looks over the scans and then hands them to bruce even more confused than he was before.

"Friday what are they doing up there?" Bruce asks afraid of the answer.

"Just sitting across from each other talking and laughing."

"Like they are getting to know each other." Liz says

"Umm What if that is what switches them back what" Tony says more to himself "What if we can make a device that will trick their brains or souls or both into thinking they understand each other to so they can be them again."

"Or we just let it happen brother, based on these readings at the rate they are going they will be back with in the next day at least at most end of the week."

"Fine I won't bother them just yet but at least let me try to make it" Tony whines

"Fine Bruce keep an eye on him I'm going to tell the others what is up." Liz says heading from the lab.

"I try to Liz I try to" Bruce sighs

Liz tells the team what's up but leaves Bucky and Mel out of it hoping it was what was going to switch them back. It was getting late in the afternoon so Liz decided to make the team Dinner, when it was near finished she had Friday call all of them.

"Home made food, oh dear I could get use to this." Rhodey and Sam say together

"Little sis you made dinner, that's new for us" Tony states

"Well get use to it" Liz says

"Thank you Elizabeth" Steve says

"Call me Liz ,Steve" She smiles at him "and you're welcome.

"Where is Bucky and Mel?" Steve asks as he sees there is not enough place settings.

"I sent their dinner up to them, didn't want to bother them." Liz answers as Pietro comes back "Thank you speedy"

"I see, yet I don't see at the same time how she is Tony's sibling." Sam says

That got everyone and Tony making a face while they all sat down for dinner.

(Meanwhile in Bucky's room)

"What was that?" Mel asks feeling a gust of wind

"What was what?" Bucky asks "I win this round"

"Not fair rematch I was distracted."

"After dinner doll"

"huh?"

"That gust of wind was Pietro dropping this tray off." Pulling the top off the tray.

"She always did love cooking," Mel says picking up the note and reading it "Mel, terminator, Didn't want to bother you two, you seemed quite content when I asked friday what you up too, oh and blood work officially done I am Tony's little sister. have fun lots of love Liz"

"Yeah she's a Stark she called me terminator."

"On a technicality she called me terminator and you Mel" Mel smirks

They start to dig into their food- neither of them having eaten in awhile when Mel gets and idea

"Hey you want to watch a movie after this?"

"What movie?"

"I dunno anything"

"Sure"

That's exactly what they do they picked a movie and laid on the bed to watch. Mel and Bucky both fell asleep through their second movie. Of course Tony had Friday take a picture of them. What no one- not even Bucky- noticed was that in the middle of the night when Bucky woke up to turn off the tv and pull the covers over them before pulling her closer to him, he was in his own body. Mel woke up first out of the two that morning and not being a morning person she didn't notice until she walked into the kitchen

"Morning Buck" Steve says thinking they were still switched

"Morning Mel" Liz says handing her a glass of Soda since she didn't like coffee

"Try again Steve, Thanks Izzy I needed that wake up."

"You like being in your own body?"

"Yeah" Mel responds as Liz waits for her friend to process "Oh I'm back I'm ME!"

'Yeah yo- and she's gone"

"How did you know it was her?" Steve asks

"Little morning habits of her's, first she walked in rubbing her eyes mumbling then she went right to me for a glass of soda, she's not to big of a coffee person only drinks it if she has to."

"Oh" is all steve says

Once Mel realized she was in her own body, she sprinted back to bucky's room and jumped up on the bed straddling Bucky pinning him down.

"James! James! wake up!"

"Huh? Oh is there a reason there is a beautiful girl pinning me to the bed?" He asks smirking

"And wait for it" Mel smiles realising his arms and sitting back in his lap

"Oh! we are in our own bodies!" he says sitting up hugging her

"Yeah we are" She laughs

"You are even more beautiful through my own eyes" Bucky says pulling back and looking at her.

"You're not bad looking yourself solider." Mel smirks

"It's nice to see the girl I fell in love with in one day through my own eyes."

"You fell in love with me?" Mel asks her smirk dropping

"Yes, I did getting to see you through your eyes helped."

"Oh thank god I didn't want to say anything I was afraid too I was afraid falling in love in one day was nuts."

"I don't care if it is I love you Melody"

"I love you too James"

He smiles at that and pulls her into a kiss that she deepened until it was interrupted up Tony.

"Hey guys- oh were you about to fondue?"

"No but still you need to learn to knock, what do you need Anthony? " Mel says annoyed.

"I found out how to switch you back!" He says excitedly

"You're too late didn't Izzy tell you we are in our own bodies again"

"so the little one giving me attitude in Mel inside and out"

"Yes and I will beat the shit out of you if you don't leave."

"You got a feisty one terminator"

"Get out Sark" Bucky growls.

Mel sighs and gets up off the bed her stomach growling, but bucky didn't care he pulls her back.

"James!, Let me get food" Mel whines

"But we were doing something" he says kissing her neck.

"But Stark interrupted and I'm hungry so food" she says pulling away and walking to the door. "You coming I know you're hungry"

They walk down the hallway together making jokes and laughing which immediately stops when they walk in the kitchen to see Coulson.

"Coulson" Mel says in shock

"Miss Greene, I'm sorry to inform you that you have to be wiped and brought back to normal lives you shouldn't know about this." Coulson says

"Without Izzy I take it" she sighs

"Without Stark" Coulson nods.

"Ok let me just grab my bag I'll be right back out" Mel says quietly turning to leave.

"Well that was easier than I thought, I thought she would've argued with me and said she not going to leave the guy she loves"

"She doesn't want to leave me, but she know's she has to" Bucky says turning and running after Mel

Steve leaves next but he's grabbing something he's never told bucky he's had but now he knows that he was keeping them for Mel. When he gets back Mel is waiting by the elevator for both him and Bucky. He walks up seeing Bucky a few paces away waiting so he can walk her out.

"I have something for you maybe one day you will remember us, but first give me your fake tags."

"Uh ok" She says taking them and handing them off.

"I think this set is better" He says slipping Bucky's real dog tags on her

" Oh, Steve he should have them."

"He'd want you to have them ask him." He says as Bucky gets closer

"He's right I would, plus I didn't even know he had them"

"Thank you Steve" Mel says giving him a hug goodbye "Take care of him and Izzy for me."

"I will don't worry" Steve says with a hug back

Steve lets go and steps back letting her slip the dogtags under her shirt slinging her bag over her shoulder taking her hand in Bucky's and he leads her down stairs just before the step out side he pulls her into a long kiss when they separate he quickly says sorry and that he loves her then injects her with the serum letting her collapse in his arms. He helps bring her to her house placing her on her bed with a kiss on the forehead.

"Uhhg that was a strange dream" Mel says to herself as she gets up

"Lookie who's up at a normal hour"

"Oh shut it just because you can get up at 6 no matter when you go to bed don't mean everyone can." Mel snaps at her room mate Sharon

"Ehh grouchy"

"Shut up before I punch you let me get my caffeine"

'Soda is in a glass on the counter, I'm heading to work."

"yeah yeah."

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just a strange dream"

"About?"

"Marvel again, I switch bodies with barnes, Now get to work before i beat your ass there Carter."

"Going Going" Sharon says as she holds her hands up in mock defense

as soon as Sharon was a good pace away from the house picked up her phone and set in a call.

"Coulson it's all a dream to her."

"Still keep an eye on her"

"Will do"

In the house Mel looks down at the dog tags that she was wearing wondering if it was a dream or not shaking those thoughts from her head she pulls on her shoes and goes for a run.

"Hey there doll," A guy says running next to her

"Hey soldier," She smiles to him before picking up speed. "Catch ya later."

**Author's Note:**

> so would you like a second part or no leave a comment.  
> -M


End file.
